Her angel of music or an old friend
by Ms. Cosplay
Summary: Christine Daae is lost, she must choose between two lovers, who will she cherish and who will she keep as a friend? /an/ i am using things from the musical not the movie, in essence, this is a how it should have ended
1. Chapter 1: let the dream begin

I am your angel, come to me angel of music~

Christine daae was in love with the opera, she loved to sing and perform, but two men stood in the way of love, one was her angel of music, and one was an old friend from so long ago. Every night after a performance one left a simple rose and one left a bouquet of flowers. Christine was at a loss, how to pick just one. She sat at her vanity mirror and looked into it, her hand rose and touched the same side of her face that he wore a mask on, remembering not so long ago when she released his anger because she took that mask off.

"Your dark face holds no horror for me now, but to choose between two is something that frightens me now"

She sang softly and sighed.

"You are my angel of music, you taught me the music of the night. Your music always surrounded me, and comfort and calmed me. But Raoul, I have known him since I was a child, he has always been a friend to me. Both men have their positives, but negatives are what scare me now."

She continued to sing and a tear ran down her face, soon enough she was silently crying. Neither male came to her dressing room which she was glad for currently. she sighed and began to sing one of his songs.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress me, hear it, feel it, tremulous and tender~"

She sang softly having loved that song of his and how it drew her in to close her eyes and just listen. How to choose, Raoul loved her, but wasn't into music much, he attended her performances, but it was painfully obvious he wasn't into it. Her phantom, her angel, however loved music as much as she and always tried to help her voice grow, and she loved knowing at every preformance, he was there sitting in box five like always.


	2. Chapter 2: make your choice

grasp it sense it, tremulous and tender~

Christine had to make a choice and she knew it. In a few days was opening night, so she sent a note to both men, when the curtains closed at the end, her choice will be made, she will either step onto the stage for a bow with a bouquet of flowers or a single rose. She knew they know who gave her which, so she would use that to make her choice. She was ready to choose the day of the performance, but she was so nervous, with that on top of the performance, it was a lot for anyone to handle. The show went on perfectly and the curtains closed, both men were on the edge of their seats waiting for her answer. She closed her eyes as the curtains raised and she took a bow holding a single rose. That night after all was over there was a knock on her door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked a man all in black with a single mask covering half his face.

"You chose me..."

He said softly after closing the door. Christine smiled and stood up before embracing him.

"You are my angel...phantom, I would be a fool not to choose the one most interested in both me and my voice"

He stood still a moment when she hugged him, not used to that feeling. Slowly his arms wrapped around her and held her close

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you"

He sang softly and Christine smiles and placed a hand to his good cheek and he leaned into her touch with a soft smile.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning, say you love me"

She sang in response.

"You know I do"

He replied softly and cupped her cheek as well before pulling her into a soft kiss. She relaxed and draped her arms around his neck. When the kiss broke, they looked at one another.

"Angel? I just realized something...what is your true name?"

He smiled softly.

"My dear Christine, my name is Erik"

She smiles and moved a hand to remove his mask. He flinched away when she touched the mask, but her other hand kept him close. She removed the mask and he was shocked to see her not scared, instead she placed her hand to his scared flesh.

"Erik...I think that name suits such a handsome man"

He smiled even more and held her close, her hand on his scared cheek was cold, but it felt nice. The two stood in her dressing room embrassing one another. Raoul took his losses and left the Opera house, Christine made her choice and he would be happy for her.


	3. Chapter 3: say you love me

Turn your face away from the garish light of day~

Years went by and Erik and Christine got married, Christine continued to sing at the Opera, but she lived below in Erik's layer. She was happy with this all. Raoul still came to her shows as a friend would. However, one day she didn't go to practice after a few years of their marriage. Christine was growing, and not in her musical career, she was pregnant. They sent a note to the owners to let them know she would not be back for some time. Erik continued to help her train her voice so everything would still be fine. When the baby was born he looked like his father. Christine smiled as she held her son and Erik laid next to her and held them both.

"Secretly yearns for heaven, secretly dreams of beauty, secretly... secretly..."

He sang softly touching the tiny face. Christine looked at him and touched his scared cheek.

"You are my angel, no longer do you need to dream of heaven or beauty, you nonow have me and our child, and to me you are beautiful"

She lightly sung. "Your face holds no horror for me, you should know that by now" He smiles at those words and kissed her forehead.

"Rest my love, you just gave birth, I will call for a doctor to make sure you and our child our alright"

She nodded and happily cuddled into him and slipped into sleep. Their son grew up to also sing and act and joined the Opera as well. He was called Gustave in honor of Christine's father who was her drive into music.


End file.
